Update:The Queen of Thieves
This week's game update sees the lore of Zeah further explored with the arrival of two new novice quests. A stunning new Boss lair display arrives following the release of Grotesque Guardians. Plus our usual array of QoL changes and fixes. The Queen of Thieves The gangs of Kourend have recently been uniting under a mysterious figure called the Queen of Thieves, somewhere in Port Piscarilius. This novice quest tasks the player with infiltrating the gangs of Kourend in order to find the Queen of Thieves. Completion of the quest rewards players with the following: *1 Quest Point *2000 Thieving XP *2000 Coins *10% Piscarilius favour in the form of a reward scroll *''The Fisher's Flute'' You can start "The Queen of Thieves" by talking to Tomas Lawry in the Piscarilius region of Zeah. The Depths of Despair Artur Hosidius has gone missing and Lord Kandur Hosidius needs the players help to find his son and bringing him home in this new novice quest. Completion of the quest rewards players with the following: *1 Quest Point *1500 Agility XP *4000 Coins *10% Hosidius favour in the form of a reward scroll *''Lunch by the Lancalliums'' You can start "The Depths of Despair" by talking to Lord Hosidius in the Hosidius region of Zeah. Completion of the Client of Kourend quest now yields the Kharedst's Memoirs book as a reward. The item can be obtained from Veos, found on the Piscarilius dock. The Memoirs is a wieldable item and is used to teleport around Kourend. Kharedst's Memoirs requires you to add specific pages to the book in order to be able to access associated teleports. You must first charge the book before you can teleport. To charge the book you must visit Old Memorial and 'Inspect' the statue, or 'Use' Kharedst's Memoirs on the statue. When a page is added to the book there are 8 charges also added. All other charges requires 1x Body rune, 1x Law rune, 1x Mind rune, and 1x Soul rune. 10 Magic xp is given for each charge added to the book. The Bandos godsword, along with the Bandos godsword (or), has had its special attack cost reduced from 65% to 50%. This polled buff now brings the sword in alignment with the three other Godswords, the special attacks of which all consume 50% of the special attack bar. No changes have been made to its stats. The Jar of stone, obtainable from the Grotesque Guardians, can now be added to the Boss lair display in the Achievement Gallery of your Player-owned house. *We say farewell to Death for another year as the Halloween event is removed. *The appearance of the uncharged Dragonfire shield and the uncharged Ancient wyvern shield has been changed to distinguish them from their charged counterparts. *Players will now slice or dice the correct number of fruit specified. Previously the player would continue to slice all fruit in their inventory, even if they had opted only to slice some. *The Bonecrusher now has a toggle option to stop it crushing bones, should you wish to stop gaining Prayer xp. *Torn clue scrolls have had their 'Drop' option changed to a 'Destroy' option. *Doors in PvP worlds now act like they do in Deadman worlds to prevent them from being 'spammed'. *Some grammatical errors on King of the Skill worlds have been corrected. *A spelling error within the Quest journal for Enakhra's Lament has been fixed. *Cyreg Paddlehorn no longer stands in such a curious pose. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team